


Lovely

by MichaelMellon



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Insecurities, Kisses, M/M, This is gross and gAy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelMellon/pseuds/MichaelMellon
Summary: My brain and everyone around me: y-you need to finish the new chapter of guns for handsMe: You want kleinphy fluff? Okay!!





	Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> My brain and everyone around me: y-you need to finish the new chapter of guns for hands
> 
> Me: You want kleinphy fluff? Okay!!

Jared pinched the fat on his belly as he stood, shirtless, in the mirror. “God, look at how big you are. Look at what you did to yourself. Connor can’t love you like this.” 

“Jared! Come down here! I’m gonna start the movie without you!” Connor’s voice yelled from the living room. 

Jared shook his head and slipped on one of Connor’s hoodies, it didn’t zip up all the way, only about three-fourths of the way. He pushed the thought out of his head and went down to curl up next to Connor, who held the PlayStation controller and pressed play on the movie. 

“What were you doing up there? You took longer than Zoe to get ready for anything.” Connor said, smiling and pulled him close. Jared just shrugged and turned towards the movie. 

“Jared, what’s wrong?” Connor said, turning Jared’s face to look at him. 

“Nothing’s wrong.” He grunted, trying to turn back to the movie. Connor paused the movie and stared daggers into Jared’s eyes. 

“Jared Mitchell Kleinman, look me in the eyes and tell me what the fuck is wrong.” 

“I don’t even have a middle name.” Jared said, looking baffled at the newfound name.

“Yeah, I know that. I just wanted to sound more threatening. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“I’m fat.” Jared said, snapping and feeling tears prick his eyes, “I’m huge and gross and covered in stretch marks and scars and—“ 

“Kleinman, you’re wonderful. I love your chub and I love your stretch marks and the scars you have a part of you. And I love all of you. Besides, you’ve seen my body, everywhere is covered in scars and cuts.” Connor said, cutting Jared off. He cupped Jared’s cheeks, kissing him quickly. 

“I crush you when we sleep.” Jared muttered, shutting his eyes, “And if I top.” 

“Okay, a, I love when you crush me with cuddles, it’s nice. B, you’re fucking amazing when you top and I will gladly provide detailed evidence.”

“Please, Connor, don’t.” Jared said, blushing furiously. 

“Jared, you know I love you no matter what and if you want to try to lose weight, you can. I just want you to be healthy about it, okay?”

Jared smiled and nodded, “okay.”

Connor kissed him gently and played the movie again, holding him tight and gently rubbing his boyfriend’s side. “Also, you look cute in my clothes.” He muttered, kissing his temple.


End file.
